petpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Market
The 'Market '''is a store which sells plushies, food, clothing, vacation tickets, and other decorative objects. It is something of a catch-all store for miscellaneous objects. You can also find Collaborative Items here. The store is sub-divided into three departments: *Toys & Collectable *Party & Gift *Cool Stuff Owner The owner of the Market is Felicity. History The Market was created on March 26, 2010 as one of several new shops that replaced the old style shops. The Market most closely resembles the old Luxury Store, and is run by the same owner, Felicity. It also contains many items from the old Gadget Shop, and has some overlap with items also found in the Mystery Shop. Market Items Just Arrived / This Week's Special (TWS) Items that have Just Arrived or are This Week's Special can appear at the beginning of any of the departments. bright_flowery_handbag.png|Bright Flowery Handbag - JA, Party & Gifts|link=Bright Flowery Handbag festive_dragon_decoration.png|Festive Dragon Decoration - TWS, Party & Gifts|link=Festive Dragon Decoration fish_lucky_charm.png|Fish Lucky Charm - TWS, Party & Gifts|link=Fish Lucky Charm green_festive_flag.png|Green Festive Flag - TWS, Party & Gifts|link=Green Festive Flag red_dragon_bench.png|Red Dragon Bench - TWS, Party & Gifts|link=Red Dragon Bench red_festive_gong.png|Red Festive Gong - TWS, Party & Gifts|link=Red Festive Gong red_lotus_candle.png|Red Lotus Candle - JA, Party & Gifts|link=Red Lotus Candle white_olympus_clock.png|White Olympus Clock - JA, Cool Stuff|link=White Olympus Clock Holiday & Special Event Items (HS) The current special event is the World Cup, from June 4th, 2010 until July 12th, 2010. soccer_bundle.png|Soccer Bundle|link=Soccer Bundle black_soccer_cleats.png|Black Soccer Cleats|link=Black Soccer Cleats bouncy_soccer_ball.png|Bouncy Soccer Ball|link=Bouncy Soccer Ball green_soccer_jersey.png|Green Soccer Jersey|link=Green Soccer Jersey grey_soccer_cleats.png|Grey Soccer Cleats|link=Grey Soccer Cleats red_soccer_jersey.png|Red Soccer Jersey|link=Red Soccer Jersey referees_cleats.png|Referee's Cleats|link=Referee's Cleats referees_hat.png|Referee's Hat|link=Referee's Hat referees_jersey.png|Referee's Jersey|link=Referee's Jersey referees_shorts.png|Referee's Shorts|link=Referee's Shorts soccer_goal.png|Soccer Goal|link=Soccer Goal white_soccer_shorts.png|White Soccer Shorts|link=White Soccer Shorts Toys & Collectable 'Dolls / Plushies ''' ( A complete listing of Dolls / Plushies found in the game can be found at the List of Dolls page. ) ballroom_teddy.png|Ballroom Teddy baseball_doll.png|Baseball Doll black_chihuahua_plushie.png|Black Chihuahua Plushie blue_elephant_toy.png|Blue Elephant Toy bunny.png|Bunny chihuahua_plushie.png|Chihuahua Plushie colorful_parrot_plushie.png|Colorful Parrot Plushie country_horse_plushie.png|Country Horse Plushie cute_bread_plushie.png|Cute Bread Plushie cute_dalmation_plushie.png|Cute Dalmation Plushie cute_zebra_plushie.png|Cute Zebra Plushie crocodile_plushie.png|Crocodile Plushie diver_bear_plushie.png|Diver Bear Plushie horsey.png|Horsey kangaroo_plushie.png|Kangaroo Plushie ladybug_doll.png|Ladybug Doll lovely_white_bear_plushie.png|Lovely White Bear Plushie mole_plushie.png|Mole Plushie oriental_tiger_plushie.png|Oriental Tiger Plushie panda_doll.png|Panda Doll regal_mayor_plushie.png|Regal Mayor Plushie royal_guard_doll.png|Royal Guard Doll shiba_inu_plushie.png|Shiba Inu Plushie unicorn_doll.png|Unicorn Doll winter_teddy.png|Winter Teddy yorkshire_terrier_plushie.png|Yorkshire Terrier Plushie Decorative Objects book_of_wit.png|Book of Wit cream_rocking_horse.png|Cream Rocking Horse gifted_virtues_columnade.png|Gifted Virtues Columnade lyre_of_musical_talent.png|Lyre of Musical Talent mirror_of_beauty.png|Mirror of Beauty pink_pots.png|Pink Pots traditional_terracotta_collection.png|Traditional Terracotta Collection wave_painting.png|Wave Painting white_paper_crane.png|White Paper Crane white_teru_teru_bozo.png|White Teru Teru Bozo wooden_rocking_horse.png|Wooden Rocking Horse yellow_donut_wall_sticker.png|Yellow Donut Wall Sticker Animated Objects confetti_cannon.png|Confetti Cannon green_alien_spaceship.png|Green Alien Spaceship hatching_egg.png|Hatching Egg (Playfish Cash item) paper_pinwheel.png|Paper Pinwheel star_sparkler.png|Star Sparkler submarine_toy.png|Submarine Toy Party & Gift Balloons balloon_arch.png|Balloon Arch blue_star_balloon.png|Blue Star Balloon cute_blue_balloon.png|Cute Blue Balloon cute_golden_balloon.png|Cute Golden Balloon cute_pink_balloon.png|Cute Pink Balloon cute_red_balloon.png|Cute Red Balloon red_star_balloon.png|Red Star Balloon white_star_balloon.png|White Star Balloon Decorative Objects blue_thank-you_card.png|Blue Thank-you Card luminous_wall_light.png|Luminous Wall Light mothers_day_cute_bouquet.png|Mother's Day Cute Bouquet mothers_day_cute_card.png|Mother's Day Cute Card pink_thank-you_card.png|Pink Thank-You Card send_some_love.png|Send Some Love tall_wedding_welcome_sign.png|Tall Wedding Welcome Sign Party Clothes blue_party_hat.png|Blue Party Hat gold_party_hat.png|Gold Party Hat pink_party_hat.png|Pink Party Hat silver_party_hat.png|Silver Party Hat Party Food apple_soda_drink.png|Apple Soda Drink birthday_cake.png|Birthday Cake chocolate_party_cake.png|Chocolate Party Cake lovely_pink_cake.png|Lovely Pink Cake luxury_sparkling_berry_juice.png|Luxury Sparking Berry Juice purple_rose_cake.png|Purple Rose Cake Cool Stuff vacation_ticket.png|Vacation Ticket|link=Vacation Ticket Audio / Speakers black_luxury_hi-fi.png|Black Luxury Hi-Fi black_viper_jukebox.png|Black Viper Jukebox center_speaker.png|Center Speaker loud_speaker.png|Loud Speaker portable_radio.png|Portable Radio retro_boombox.png|Retro Boombox retro_radio.png|Retro Radio satellite_speaker.png|Satellite Speaker vertical_speaker.png|Vertical Speaker Computer / Videogame galaxy_2000_game_console.png|Galaxy 2000 Game Console retro_pet_videogame.png|Retro Pet Videogame Musical Instruments / Concert Items acoustic_guitar.png|Acoustic Guitar amp_box_decor.png|Amp Box Decor black_electric_guitar.png|Black Electric Guitar drum_kit.png|Drum Kit electric_keyboard.png|Electric Keyboard elegant_wooden_piano.png|Elegant Wooden Piano keyboard_stand.png|Keyboard Stand Luminous_stage_light.png|Luminous Stage Light Luminous_stage_rig.png|Luminous Stage Rig microphone_decor.png|Microphone Decor red_pet_v_guitar.png|Red Pet V Guitar shiny_blue_rock_guitar.png|Shiny Blue Rock Guitar wooden_cello.png|Wooden Cello wooden_harp.png|Wooden Harp Category:Stores Category:Items